The present invention relates generally to the field of stowing articles aboard aircraft, and more particularly, to a life vest stowage pouch having a rigid door and soft pouch for efficient packaging, low cost and reduced weight ideal for use aboard airliners.
Aircraft commonly travel over bodies of water such as lakes, rivers and oceans. As such, it is necessary for aircraft to have life savings devices on board such as life vests, inside the aircraft cabin, in the event of an emergency. Further, because such life saving devices must be readily accessible to all passengers, such devices must be located where passengers are most likely to be located. Typically, life vests are located adjacent or under a seat bottom. Unfortunately, in this location, life vests are subject to dust and debris collection, and more importantly, passenger tampering that can prevent successful deployment in the event of an emergency. Thus, there exists a need for a stowage solution capable of protecting a life vest from wear and tear and tampering, while remaining readily accessible to passengers.
Conflicting with the necessity of security and accessibility are the economies of volume and weight associated with aircraft. Because the allowable weight of fixtures and cargo on an aircraft are limited, it is necessary to reduce the weight requisite fixtures to allow for additional discretionary cargo. Similarly, because volume and space in an aircraft is limited, it is important to reduce volume of space occupied by fixtures to allow for additional discretionary cargo. Thus, there also exists a need for a life vest stowage solution that minimizes volume and space.